Jose Maldonado (series)
Info Jose Maldonado is an American animated web series created by Maldonado Studios. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of Jose Maldonado and Friends, And They Go Crazy So They Can. Season 1 (2014-2017): Season 1, Episode 1: Pilot (September 19, 2014) Season 1, Episode 2: It Got The Hungry (September 19, 2014) Season 1, Episode 3: A Grand Day Out (November 29, 2014) Season 1, Episode 4: Thanksgiving (June 6, 2015) Season 1, Episode 5: Seven Springs Strikes Back (June 29, 2015) Season 1, Episode 6: Fly-Guying (February 7, 2016) Season 1, Episode 7: Chocolate With Nuts (March 24, 2016) Season 1, Episode 8: Failure Face At The Talent Show (May 12, 2016) Season 1, Episode 9: The Dizzest Tortisote Project (May 19, 2016) Season 1, Episode 10: Jelly Burger (May 26, 2016) Season 1, Episode 11: Linus's Army (May 28, 2016) Season 1, Episode 12: Seven Springs Traning Video (May 29, 2016) Season 1, Episode 13: Silver Streak (May 30, 2016) Season 1, Episode 14: Dog Pound (June 3, 2016) Season 1, Episode 15: The Big Bang Theroy (July 7, 2016) Season 1, Episode 16: Snoopy Battle (July 24, 2016) Season 1, Episode 17: Little Birdy (August 9, 2016) Season 1, Episode 18: Suds (October 13, 2016) Season 1, Episode 19: Pointless Singing Girl (October 14, 2016) Season 1, Episode 20: Pizza Hot (November 30, 2016) Season 1, Episode 21: Seven Springs Musical Show (January 27, 2017) Season 1, Episode 22: The Sara Zone (January 28, 2017) Season 1, Episode 23: Invasion Of The Big Robots (January 28, 2017) Season 1, Episode 24: Magicy (January 29, 2017) Season 1, Episode 25: Artist Unknown (January 29, 2017) Season 1, Episode 26: It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Town (January 31, 2017) Season 1, Episode 27: Be My Valentine, Jose Maldonado (February 12, 2017) After Season 1, 3 Characters leave the show, which are Sara, Robert, and TALYIN (now known as Kelsey Bern/Tabby Peigster) Season 2 (2018-2019): Season 2, Episode 1: Welcome New Students To Gulf High (March 30, 2018) Season 2, Episode 2: The Mess (May 15, 2018) Season 2, Episode 3: Improbable Story (May 17, 2018) Season 2, Episode 4: Emma The Cool (September 28, 2018) Season 2, Episode 5: Volcano (October 5, 2018) Season 2, Episode 6: Gone Nutty (October 8, 2018) Season 2, Episode 7: Hinga Dinga Durgin! (October 10, 2018) Season 2, Episode 8: The Return of Snuffy (October 14, 2018) Season 2, Episode 9: The Career Word (October 16, 2018) Season 2, Episode 10: A Jose Maldonado Thanksgiving (November 2, 2018) Season 2, Episode 11: One Facebook, Two Facebook, and More Facebooks (November 12, 2018) Season 2, Episode 12: You're A Good Man, Jacob Young! (November 27, 2018) Season 2, Episode 13: KT-91025 (November 28, 2019) Season 2, Episode 14: Jose The Great (April 15, 2019) Season 2, Episode 15: Active Threat Plan (April 29, 2019) Season 3: (2019-2020) Season 3, Episode 1: Following Directors (October 9, 2019) Season 3, Episode 2: ChickMare (October 10, 2019) Season 3, Episode 3: Jose's Christmas Outing (November 30, 2019) Season 3, Episode 4: Nott-Coefi-shin' (December 11, 2019) Season 3, Episode 5: Huffy Jose (January 9, 2020) Season 3, Episode 6: News Report (January 19, 2020) Season 3, Episode 7: The Waldy Drink (January 19, 2020) Season 3, Episode 8: Life With Jose (January 20, 2020) Season 3, Episode 9: Are Food in an Ecosystem (January 20, 2020) Season 3, Episode 10: The Right Thing To Do Is Believe! (February 9, 2020) Season 3, Episode 11: Opposites of Jacob Young! (February 9, 2020) Season 4: (2020) Category:TV Series